


The Plant

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Something happens to the plant Jim and Blair have on their coffee table.Written for the Sentinel thursday. The prompt was "drop".





	The Plant

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Set in the “Green Spirits” universe (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10874850). May not make sense without reading it. Sorry, but I couldn’t help it. OC’s death, but not a person.

It was Saturday and the cleaning lady was in the loft. She came once a week to do a deep cleaning.

She was cleaning the living room while Blair was cooking. Jim had gone to get some groceries.

Suddenly, the woman saw a cockroach next to the coffee table. She didn’t like cockroaches, they scared her. At that time, she was holding the Spider plant that Jim and Blair had on the coffee table. She dropped it to the floor, raising her arms and letting out a scream of terror.

Blair looked just in time to see the plant crashing to the floor. The pot was shattered, leaving the roots of the plant in sight.

"Xhosa, NOOOOOO!" Blair shouted. He came immediately to try to gather the pieces.

The woman didn’t pay attention to him, busy killing the cockroach with a broom.

Blair went to the kitchen and looked for a container to put Xhosa on. He immediately tried to put her on it, trying to save the poor plant. He squeezed the soil around the roots and then added a little water.

"Xhosa, I hope you survive this," he muttered to himself. He placed her on the kitchen counter, away from the cleaning lady's reach.

"I'm very sorry about the plant, Mr. Sandburg," she said. Despite many attempts, they had not managed for her to call their employers by first name.

"Don’t worry, Mary. I think it can be saved." _I hope so_ , he thought.

_Blair, I think I'm dying._ Blair clearly heard Xhosa's voice in his mind.

_No, no,_ Blair answered with his inner voice, _you're not dying, you're just feeling bad, but you'll recover, just wait._

An hour later, Jim arrived and Blair gave him the news of what had happened with Xhosa. Jim felt very sorry, after all, the plant had saved the life of the most important person to him.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed, and unfortunately, the plant turned yellow and finally died. Blair talked to her all the time and could feel when the spirit left the plant and went to the beyond.

Nothing they did to try to save her worked. Both men felt very bad for what had happened, after all they owed much to Xhosa.

That night, Jim hugged hard Blair in bed, while a tear drop fell down his cheek.

Then, they got ready to sleep, they didn’t feel like making love, they were too sad.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, they went to the PD. Everyone in the MCU bullpen realized that something bad had happened, and several asked. They couldn’t say they were like that because a plant had died, nobody was going to believe them, or they were going to think they were half crazy. So they said that a relative was sick.

They felt bad for lying, but who would believe them?

But with Simon, it was different. He saw them and called them to his office.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Jim and Blair sat in the chairs in front of Banks's desk. It was going to be a long explanation.

"Simon, remember the incident with Detective Madison?" said Jim.

"Yes, you told me it was a bad spirit that had seized Blair's body." Simon was amazed at how weird that still sounded.

"Well, actually, it wasn’t only a bad spirit, but the spirit of a bad plant."

"A plant?" Simon opened his eyes wide.

"Yes," Blair continued, "when Incacha passed me the way of the shaman, I also had the ability to speak with the spirits, including those of the plants. There was a plant in the loft with which I communicated, which was vital in that Jim could save me. Jim could hear it in his dreams."

"There was?"

"Yes, Simon, there was." Blair's face took on a grim expression. "The plant died. Her name was Xhosa."

Simon now understood the state of his best team. He thought if he should give them the day off, but how could he justify it by the death of a plant?

"Well, I'm sorry. You can leave, keep working."

"Thank you, sir," Jim said.

They got up and left Banks's office. They sat at Jim's desk and began writing reports. They were very sad but life continued.

 

* * *

 


End file.
